A Chance Of
by IcePrincess7
Summary: Weathergirl, Buffy Sumers, has been dating “no commitment” ladies man, Angel O'Bannon. Will something be on the way to change that?


Title: A Chance of 

Rating: PG-13 

Pairing: Buffy/Angel-centric, of course!

Summary: AU-Channel Six Weathergirl, Buffy Sumers, has been dating the station's legal councilor as well as sexy "no commitment" ladies man, Angel O'Bannon. Will something be on the way to change that? 

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned the rights to the whole Whedonverse, Buffy and Angel would be living happily ever after, the whole Cordelia/Angel/Connor twisted incest thingy would've never happened, and Spike would still have his balls from Season 2 and 3. *g*

Author's Note: I'm just clearing off junk (files) from my computer and found this story I started so long ago. I got it from a challenge, but it was never completed due to my low attention span. I felt kinda whimsy so I thought I 'd just post it. I'm probably not going to complete it, but, who knows, if there is enough interest in it I just might. Also it is not proofread so be forewarn on many mistakes.

_Italics=_thought. 

"And another round of wet weather is coming our way, so don't expect to leave home without an umbrella handy this weekend." Buffy motioned her right hand across the blue screen perfectly synchronized with the digitally animated rain clouds gliding across the monitor.

"Back to you Darla" Buffy said giving one of her pearly thousand watt smiles. 

The red light on the camera flickered off indicating she was no longer on air and camera 2 was now once again firmly focused on Darla Parker, the channel 6 news anchor who was more renowned with not which that filled her bleached blonde head, but her chest. . 

Buffy removed her microphone as she stepped off the sound stage, quickly dashing pass Rupert Giles, the station's manager. Not more than 2 feet pass him; his thick British accent cut short her walk. 

"Buffy, may I have a word with you" The phrase was more a statement than a question. 

Buffy stopped in her tracks and scrunched up her face at the sound of the Brit's voice. 

_Maybe I should continue walking, pretend I didn't hear him. Just continue gliding through the studio. Wait! too much has passed since I stopped and finished this thought. Damn! _

"Sure Giles" Buffy turned around

Normally, she wouldn't have mind having a chat with Giles, and there was even once a time she thought his accent was kind of sexy, not that she thought of him in _that way _because he was, well, Giles. 

This time she knew perfectly well what this conversation was going to be about, the same thing it was about in the last three.

She followed him to his office. He didn't have to say so; it was common knowledge Giles was an office guy. There are three types of guys in this world when it comes to the need to talk phrase. The office guy has to conduct his conversation in his office even if it was as insignificant as asking for a ham sandwich. There's also the pull you to the side guy, all matters are communicated through pulling you to the side or corner and then speaking in hush tones. Then finally, there is the let's go somewhere guy who feels in order to deliver as message you have to be somewhere else preferably a place serving in light food or beverages, not so bad for the recipient who gets a free meal or latté out of the deal, unless the let's go somewhere guy is also a pay for yourself kind of guy. 

Buffy stepped into the Giles' eccentrically decorated office. The walls and tables were embellished with a bunch of artifacts you wouldn't see in your average station manager's office. Rather than a display of autograph photos of important people, African tribal masks hung from the walls staring down upon you. In place of golf clubs, there was medieval weaponry showcased. It was more of a passion than a hobby for Giles to accumulate these unusual objects. Especially after Jenny, his wife of fourteen years, died tragically in a car accident a couple years ago. He'd spend his time collecting and researching these relics rather than going out. Buffy felt bad for him, she had tried numerous times to try to set him up with other girls, but there just didn't seem to be that interest in it. 

Buffy shuffled over to a rusted iron crossbow setting on a table by the Giles' desk.

"This is cool", Buffy said picking up the crossbow and examining it, "Where did you get it?" 

"Ebay, you'd be surprise that one is willing to trade an antique 16th century crossbow for a David Cassidy tin lunch box"

_David Cassidy lunch box?__ Was he the guy from the Brady Bunch or Partridge Family? Ugh, I won't even ask why he'd have that _

"Buffy, you may want to put that down, mediaeval weapons are quite unpredictable and delicate. The slightest touch can cause it to go off or disturb the physics of it" Giles looked at her apprehensively. 

"Giles, I'm not an idiot I think I ca-" 

_Crap!!_

Buffy didn't have to time to let out another word before the arrow was sent flying out, cutting across the air before crashing right into the ceramic lamp, sending white shattered fragments to the floor. 

"Whoops" Buffy smiled sheepishly as she quickly place the crossbow down. 

Giles just looked at her. 

"Buffy, please take a seat" Giles sighed sweeping his hand towards the chair next to the remnants of the lamp. 

Buffy didn't argue and quickly did as she was told. 

"I needed to talk to you about Angel" Giles began. 

"I know and look Gi-" 

"Buffy" Giles said sternly interrupting her midsentence, " You know I love you like a daughter. In fact I do think of you as a daughter." 

Buffy looked up at him and then place her head down staring at her lap. 

"I don't want to see you get hurt. Angel is a great guy. A terrific man, but he has a tendency to…" 

"I know" Buffy spoke up, "We've talked about this" her head rising. 

"Just be careful" Giles focused on her, "He's no doubt a very charming man, a fact which may work against your relationship. I just hope you know what you're getting into" 

"I do" Buffy eyes met Giles. 

~10 months ago~ 

Buffy dashed down the corridor in a frenzied panic. She had been working at Channel 6 News for barely a week and she was already late. Giles was going to kill her. He had put his faith in her by giving her this job, despite Buffy's lack of experience. 

_I can't get fired! No, not on the first week. Second week…not so bad if it happens, but not the first week! Anything but the first week! _

Huffing and puffing her way as fast as she could through the narrow walls leading to the broadcast studio was not an easy task for her, especially in her annoying 5 inch strappy heels. She didn't like the shoes very much. She was short or as she put it "vertically challenged" and she accepted it, but the executives didn't. In their words her "stature" needed more of an "uphold" to it. Buffy hated the idea of making herself seem taller than she was, it just gave people another reason to point at her and say "you look so much taller on TV" when they see her in person. 

Buffy continued her scuttle and too busy glancing at her watch as a reminder of how late she was to notice the solid figure standing right in front of her. *SMACK!*

Buffy's tiny figure was thrown back onto the floor by the massive form. 

_Ow__! That hurt! _

Buffy quickly got up and tried to smooth out her skirt and readjust her outfit. 

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" came a masculine voice. 

Buffy realized how absorbed she was in fixing her clothes to even look at the thing that hurl her to the floor. She peeked up and froze at the man standing before her. 

_He's gorgeous! No, wait…he's a stallion! No, scratch that, he's a GOD!! Aw hell he's all of those things and a bag of chips. A really big bag. _

"Um, Miss are you okay?" he asked again with a concern look.

"I-I-I-" Buffy tried to think of something to say, the words that were floating in her head might seemed to come on kind of strong, "I'm late!," she suddenly sputtered. 

Regardless of the handsome stranger offering a hand of help to her, which let it be know she wouldn't have mind taking, her senses kicked into gear and she found herself scurrying up the to the studio once again. 

Buffy reached the sound stage just in time pretending to be unscathed by Giles's hot glare on her.

"Now here's Buffy Summers with a check up on the weather" Darla's faux sugary voice chirped. 

Buffy tried not to roll her eyes. 

Rather, she smiled into the camera before reading the teleprompter flawlessly. 

"And I hope all of you will be out enjoying the next few days before the rainy front comes along" Buffy wrapped up her report, "Back to you Darla" 

Buffy walked off the tiny stage to meet up with Giles who had stood there watching her throughout the report; arms folded eyes forward. He did not look too happy of a camper. 

"Do you have any idea how close we were to having Ernie the traffic guy doing weather? And more importantly young lady do you know how close you were to being fired?" Giles stepped in front of her emphasizing the word "fired" 

Buffy gulped before smiling confidently. "But I made it and you had your weather girl here ready to face whatever the prompter threw at her" 

She gave Giles her puppy dog pout. Irresistible to all men, but should be used cautiously after all with great power does come great responsibility. 

"Stop that" Giles said annoyed at the puppy dog pout which always was his kryptonite, "But if you are ever late again…." 

"I won't!" Buffy smiled giving Giles a big hug before walking to her dressing room. 

Still as she was doing her report and even as she was charming up Giles to keep her job, she had with one thing that bothered her. One thing that made her intuition scream and gut feel topsy turvey. One thing still on her mind: who was that man? 


End file.
